


Stuck with Me

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Aguilar is now a member of the creed, he is stuck with Maria now.





	Stuck with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a kind of 'test' story I did to get back into writing after I hadn't written anything in a while (And nothing to do with Assassin's creed)

Aguilar was now a member of the creed, Not just in training. He was a member of the Spanish brotherhood. A full member.  
  
He was looking down at his hand as Maria bandaged it.  He moved his finger slowly trying to get used to the fact his ring figure was missing.

Maria's hands were gentle, soft, as they always where. She worked swiftly and effectively.   
  
They sat opposite each other on her bed, Aguilar looked between his hand and her as she worked quietly. When she was finished she looked up at him and smiled.   
  
Those vivid blues eyes locked onto him, god he wanted to kiss her. He leaned forward towards her but she got up before he had a chance. Taking her medical supplies to the table and washing the light blood of her hands.   
  
Aguilar just watched her, leaning back on her bed, up angst the wall. It was cold to his back.  
  
"Your stuck with us now" She said breaking the quite that had held the room for so long.   
  
Aguilar smiled "All I ever wanted was to be with you" he said in a hushed voice so no unwanted ears would hear. Members of the creed weren't meant to share rooms, well not like how they did anyway. Maria smiled looking down, Aguilar couldn't see it but he guessed she was trying to hide her blush.   
  
She finally lifted her head up smiling at him. "I love you Maria" he said. Walking over to him slowly she sat down on his lap, his arms moved to rest on her waist. "You have to put the creed above everything Aguilar, even me" She signed, she new he couldn't, she was asking too much off him at this point.  
  
"Maria ..." he trailed off, leaning forward to kiss her, but she pulled back not letting him.   
  
Aguilar groaned but she just looked at him sternly. "If I tell you I'll put the creed above you, will you let me kiss you?" He asked   
  
"Maybe"  
  
Was all he got back. Of course, that was her. Groaning again he complied  
  
"I promise Maria, to put the creed above you" he signed at the end  
  
"Your lying" She told him  
  
"I can't, you mean too much" He told her honestly   
  
With that he just got a look, but he got his kiss finally. Savoring every second of it.  
  
His hand moved behind her head holding her there. One kiss quickly turned into them making out. Hands roaming over each others bodies.   
  
Aguilar's mouth moved from hers to her neck, kissing every inch of her, muttering how much he loved her.   
  
"Aguilar" she said, they shouldn't be doing this. For a start, they had a mission tomorrow. They needed sleep. Secondly they were in the assassin's hideout, this .. well it just wasn't really done. Third, it wasn't like the walls for that thick. He new that.   
  
"We can be quite" he didn't seem to care, he wanted her. They slowly moved back, looking at each other. She smiled, giving him permission. He smiled back, gently laying her down on the bed, just inches above her.  
  
Everything escalated quickly from there but it wasn't sex, it was love. Joining together. Trusting each other.   
  
When they were finished, he rolled off her onto the side. The bed wasn't big, it was only made for one person anyway. They moved around a little finally settling into a comfortable position.  
  
Him on his side and her cuddle into him. She faded to sleep not long after. Aguilar still lay awake thinking.  
  
He had the most amazing women ever in his arms. The love of his life. His everything.


End file.
